Scream (TV series)
Scream is a Netflix original TV series based off the horror films. Warning: Contains spoilers as to the identity of the killers. Some of the Season 1 victims were killed by Season 2's Ghostface. Brandon James' Killing Spree 1994 (Prior to S1) # Dara Alden - Throat Slit by (presumably) Brandon James # Brett Keener - Eye impaled with Branch by (presumably) Brandon James # Trent Price - Killed an unknown method by (presumably) Brandon James # Laura Cossey - Killed an unknown method by (presumably) Brandon James # Mike Vinson - Killed an unknown method by (presumably) Brandon James Prior to Season 1 # Olivia Finley - murdered (by an unknown assailant) # Caitlyn - Commited Suicide Season 1 #Tyler O'Neill - Decapitated offscreen by Piper #'Nina Patterson' - Slashed by Piper with a knife #Rachel Murray - Hanged by Kieran over the edge of a balcony. (Piper was with Audrey at the time) #Riley Marra - Slashed in the leg by Piper, causing her to bleed to death #''Will Belmont'' - Head chopped vertically in two by Piper with a chainsaw-like device, triggered by Emma running onto a tripwire #''Sheriff Clark Hudson'' - Sliced open by Kieran, who set it so that when Maggie untied him, it caused his guts to spill out #Grayson - Throat slit offscreen by Piper #'Piper Shaw' - Shot in the chest and head by Audrey and Emma Season 2 *''Jake Fitzgerald'' - Gutted by Kieran with a scythe *Eddie Hayes - Stabbed repeatedly by Kieran with a corkscrew *''Seth Branson'' - Killed when Kieran burned down the house he was inside, after stabbing him nonfatally *Deputy Dwayne - Thrown through a mirror by Kieran *''Hayley Myers'' - Stabbed repeatedly by Kieran *''Zoe Vaughn'' - Locked in a box by Kieran who placed it in the water, and drowned *''Mayor Quinn Maddox'' - Stabbed by Kieran with a pitchfork *Deputy Stevens - Stabbed repeatedly by Kieran with a knife *''Eli Hudson'' - Shot repeatedly by Kieran Season 2 - Halloween Special(s) *Unnamed guard - Head twisted around by an unknown killer (a third Ghostface) *''Kieran Wilcox'' - Throat slit then stabbed in the back of the neck by an unknown killer (a third Ghostface) with a knife. *Alex Whitten - Killed offscreen by Tom Martin *Sid - Stabbed in the Eye by Tom with garden shears *Billie Fields - Sliced open by Tom with shears *Sheriff Carpenter - Decapitated by Tom with shears *''Jeremy Blair'' - Stabbed twice by Tom with shears *''Tom Martin'' - Knocked off a balcony by Emma Season 3 * Deion Elliot - Starvation/dehydration after locking himself in a car trunk (Flashback) * Tommy Jenkins - Stabbed in neck, head covered in plastic bag by Jay * Avery Collins - Thrown from catwalk onto metal spike by Jay * Latavious - Throat slit by Jay * Shane - Syringe in eye and overdosed with drugs by Beth * Hook Man - Stabbed and crushed with a trash compactor by Jay * Manny - Burned alive in car fire by Beth * Amir Ayoub - Stabbed through back with bone-saw bisected by rising lift by Beth * B. Westbrook - Stabbed in head, lit on fire by Beth * Jamal Elliot - Stabbed multiple times with trash picker, blood loss by Beth * Beth - Pushed through skylight and shot multiple times by Kym Category:TV Category:Horror films Category:Netflix Category:Horror